


Waiting for the bus in the rain (in the rain)

by xxhhunter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Waiting for the bus in the rain by Satellite High playing in the background, also Lúcio kinda crushing on Zarya but not really?, but i mean who wouldn't, it's zarya fgs, she can get it, this god damn youtubers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxhhunter/pseuds/xxhhunter
Summary: A little thing I put together for this youtuber's AU me and a friend put together. They go for a small road trip to attend a convention and the bus home is late.Alternatively: Mako suffering through a few hours of waiting for late buses with three of the most annoying people in the entire universe, including his noodle boyfriend, a Brazilian frog and a pink gremlin.





	Waiting for the bus in the rain (in the rain)

If he was going to be completely honest, he felt like he was much closer to death now than he had been two days before. One sigh done wrong and he would be gone, done for, a corpse on the uncomfortable metallic bench he was posted on. He felt his eyelids threatening to close and wondered if Jamison would not step up now and start talking like he usually did. At least that would keep him awake for a couple more minutes, wouldn’t it? Whereas it was irritating at best it would be a welcomed rush of energy, but one look to his left confirmed that Jamie would not be his usual walking and talking self for now, judging by the long yawn he let out, comfortably leaning his shoulder on Mako’s as his own eyes blinked slowly. Sleepily. 

Mako had dreaded the idea of coming to this trip since the beginning. He _knew_ he’d be walking for the entire weekend, he _knew_ he’d feel like a puddle of muscle pain and swollen feet by the time they’d have to take a late bus home. He just knew he was too old for ‘conventions’, uncomfortable motel rooms and the whatnot. But of course he couldn’t just tell Jamison he wasn’t coming, not when he knew that the main reason his little friend was even able to come along was because there would actually be an adult with them. Not a young adult, like Jamie and Lúcio. And specially not a young adult that blew things up on youtube as a hobby, even if he felt like Hana would’ve jumped at the chance to have an entire weekend with only their crazy trio. Guess she was stuck with Mako as much as he was stuck with them.  
Speaking of, he could see the girl sitting on her bag in front of Jamie. She looked tired as well, as anyone would be at this time of the night, but there was some focused expression on her face as she turned her phone around in her hands. It made the older man wonder what kind of game she was playing there, but it looked too thought-inducing to actually ask, so he concentrated on rolling his neck and stretching his back as much as he could without moving the blond leaned against him. Staying awake. Right. That was the task.  
Lúcio was sipping from a soda can on Jamie’s other side, his cheap earphones were blasting some sort of techno music Mako wished he couldn’t hear. Plus, the boy’s leg was bouncing impatiently as he checked the clock for the twentieth time. If Mako had any energy left on him, he would be using it to stop the kid from fidgeting. _Forcefully._ Perhaps _violently._

He focused on the repetitive movement, unable to think of anything else now that he had noticed it. Fidgeting had to be the worst habit a person could have. “Got somewhere to be?” He grunted, trying his best not to grit his teeth too much. Lúcio didn’t even blink, and Mako just grew more irritated once he realised he hadn’t even been heard. It was Jamie who poked the kid with his foot, pointing his chin to his leg once the other looked over.  
“Stop that shit, mate. You’re driving me insane.” He said, in the most calm voice Mako had ever heard him use. His friend sighed, apologetic, leaning back on the bench to look up again. The timetable hadn’t changed, Mako knew because he had been staring at it as well. Four hours, it said, four fucking hours late. They were supposed to have gotten in the bus at nine pm, for god’s sake. And then they still had the entire drive home to look forward to. The storm outside didn’t seem to give them a break either.  
“Sorry.” Lúcio mumbled back at Jamie, taking one earbud out “I just need to be home before lunch.” He had already found a new thing to waste energy on, passing his loose earbud in between his hands, a drained sigh escaping him. Mako would have given the conversation as finished right there, if he hadn’t noticed that Hana perked up in her seat. Her smile mischievous when she clicked her phone’s screen off.  
“Because of your _daate—_?”  
He forced himself not to grunt at the way Jamison straightened up on his seat. _Here we fucking go again._  
“Hana, come on.” Lúcio pleaded, but he already had Jamie leaned over him, smile growing in the blond’s face just as much as it did in the shorter girl. _“Come on.”_ He insisted.  
“What’s that? Who’s the spunk?” Jamie had moved away completely now towards his friends, and Lúcio whined in the back of his throat. _“Spill.”_  
Mako felt a bit sorry for him, but he was glad for some conversation to focus on, and he feared telling Jamison and Hana to quit bullying him like a couple of stickybeaks would bring back the silence. Right now he’d rather have the two of them chirping around Lúcio for details on whoever the kid was planning to meet.  
“It’s not a _date_ , not _per se._ ” The brazilian boy clarified, deciding to speak at last, through the insistence of his duo of best friends. “It’s just hanging out, man. We’re going to the farmer’s market!”  
“ _Lame!_ ” Hana complained. “What kind of date is that?”  
“Man, we’re not even a _thing!_ ”  
“And never will be if you go do this kind of thing with her!” She persisted.  
Jamie was the antsy one now, he was already kneeling on the metallic seat, his back turned to Mako as he focused on the conversation, foot moving restlessly, rocking his body towards Lúcio inquisitively. “Who is it? Who’s the sheila? C’mon, c’mon, _c’mon!_ ”  
“Hey, relax, it’s no one!” The other insisted back at him, trying to push both of them away. “It’s just Zarya... You know, from the garage--”  
That enlightened a new explosion of words from his partner, who seemed to be caught in between widening his eyes as much as humanly possible and shaking his friend back and forward. “No!” He exclaimed in delight, hands clawing on Lúcio’s shoulders “Zarya? _No! ...Zarya?!_ ”  
At this point Mako had turned a bit towards them as well, not able to help it. All in all, he could be as serious as he pretended to be at work, but he was familiar with ‘Zarya from the garage’, had known her for a couple of years now. And the mere concept of seeing that large russian girl with a short thing like Lúcio was reason enough to want to know more. How did that even happen?  
_“How did that even happen?!”_ Jamison wasn’t done having his outbreak, voicing Mako’s thoughts as he snickered loudly, mockingly. “She could do better than some mug like you!”  
“I don’t like her like _that,_ man. Hear me out—”  
“Why’d you invite her, then?”  
Mako got a bit lost in his own stuffiness, letting his spent mind rest as the murmur of the trio became background sounds to him. Lúcio was telling a tale about how Zarya had found one of his favourite brazilian dishes in this specific place where she bought her own stuff, and they both had decided to go together to check it out. “You know? Getting some açaí with a friend, it’s not like Hana is making it sound like.”  
“But you like her!” Hana reiterated.  
“I don’t _like_ her!” Lúcio leaned away, looking to the other side as Hana tsked her tongue, pouting her lips in a small frown. “I just think she’s _pretty._ ” He added.  
“Oh, _pluh-ease!_ You think she’s more than pretty, you’re always chatting her up!”  
“Being friendly!”  
This was ridiculous, Mako told himself, forcing his own consciousness to drift to more important matters than some childish back-and-forward. He remembered being that age and having this sort of conversation, but he also remembered pretty well growing out of it.  
“I don’t buy it!” Jamie clapped his hand on his friend’s back “Mate, this is a date, and you’ll get there in time! I’ll personally carry you there on my back if I have to!”  
“I’m just making the math in my head,” Lúcio twisted his nose, looking at the clock again “So I can get some sleep and get ready in time.”  
“You’ll do it, I gotcha, cobber!” He giggled, amused at his own self-implemented task. Mako grumbled to himself as he realised the reason why he was surrounded by kids. It was because he was dating one.  
The clock kept ticking on the wall, seemingly slower every time he looked, and the energy from the trio’s conversation was drained from them with time. Within some minutes of yabbering Jamison was back, leaning on his shoulder as he stretched his arms and back, crumbling himself up in a ball. His head was rested against Mako now, and he was almost sure the other was drifting off when Jamie spoke again.  
“You should’ve invited her to come with us, mate.”  
Lúcio didn’t answer at first, his mind probably still calculating the words and putting them together.  
“Id’nno…” he replied without moving, rubbing his eyes “To a youtuber con? I don’t know if it’s her thing.”  
“It would’ve been _fun_ , mate.”  
Their voices were so calm. So lazy and sleepy that Mako told himself everybody would be asleep in ten to fifteen minutes. At least the sound of the rain had stopped. Mostly.  
“You should’ve done it.” Jamie snuggled to him, still talking to Lúcio as he prepared to go to sleep right there. Leaving Mako to wake him up when the bus arrived, the bastard. “Even if it’s not her thing, right, Roadie? Tell him. She’d liked the invite.”  
She would. Even if she was going to say no to it. Zarya was one to like friendly interactions either way. But Mako just grunted in response, not wanting to share his thoughts and be pulled into the Jamie black hole of conversations. He just wanted to listen. To keep awake. He rubbed his eyes a bit harder than he should, wishing he had acted his age and stayed home for the weekend. There was nothing worse than being old for something and being reminded of that. He was almost fifty, why was he ‘hanging out’ with nineteen year old girls? Why was he even dating a twenty five year old walking energy drink? He needed some coffee.  
“What even is her thing?” He heard Lúcio mumble to himself, sounding lost. Jamie had his eyes closed, and was either already asleep or not planning on answering his friend. Hana was quiet as well, gravitated back to her phone, not enough energy to both focus on blowing up enemies and giving dating advice. Mako gave out a long, hard sigh. Defeated. And decided Lúcio suffered enough having those two as his friends.  
“She likes cooking.” He offered, watching as the three of them perked up at the sound of his voice. Jamie was rubbing on them.  
“Right!” He chimed in, opening his eyes “That bloody cabbage she won’t stop yabbering about!”  
“Healthy food.” Mako translated, in a gesture of kindness. “Motorcycles. And sports.”  
“Which motorcycles and sports?” Lúcio asked back to him, actually blinking the tiredness away from his eyes to focus better on his words. Mako shrugged.  
“It’s her ‘thing’. Not mine.” Of course, he could tell without blinking the bikes his old friend liked and the ones they had discussions about, but still he thought better not to say a thing. “Ask her.”  
And just like that, everything fell into quietness again. Jamie went back to his nap, Hana back to her game. And even Lúcio popped his earbuds back on, throwing him a nod and a thankful smile. Mako sighed, barely able to keep his eyes open anymore, passing an arm around Jamison as the other started to breath slower, quietly. It was late, they were late. And Mako wondered if he had never taken upon Jamie’s suggestion on uploading his road trips to youtube, would he be home right now? Sleeping in his bed with the blond stealing the covers instead of in a muggy bus station? He was confident that if that had been the case his weekend would have been perfect. His feet wouldn’t hurt, he wouldn’t have followed three young youtubers through a crowded chaos. And would have been able to drink some warm tea in front of his tv, watching some stupid talk show as Jamie oh so slowly fell asleep, his mile-per-hour mind always taking a while to doze off. Speaking of, he felt bony cold fingers find his hand blindly, entangling their fingers together inaudibly.  
Fine. It was okay, he guessed. At least Jamie had had fun. Mako let him hold his hand as he felt his partner rest, not even noticing when he closed his eyes himself. 

In the end, it was Hana who woke them up when the bus got there, shaking them a bit harshly, in his opinion. They arrived at their destination at ten am, just in time for Lúcio to rush to his flat and change. Jamie went off to take Hana to her place, leaving ‘Roadie’ to go home by himself. He barely crossed the door before he dropped the bags in the entrance, cracking _every single joint_ his body had and promising himself that next time he might as well just stay home and hire a babysitter.


End file.
